Black-Out ENG
by Adraen
Summary: A year after the war the world is slowly recovering from its ravages. But while things were going fine, the threat of a new conflict is growing. Will Aang be able to settle this peacefully ? Or will he be forced to take back arms ?


Welcome everyone ! Well, after the review of gsmith1030, I've decided to translate my fic to english, so here is the first chapter !

I'm french so I may have made some mistakes, if so, tell me and please enjoy.

Black-Out

Chapter 1 : Calm...

Aang was sitting cross-legged on the top of the royal palace, meditating while observing in the calm and prosper city the merchants, coming from far and wide, trying to sell this or that. Well, let's say that it was his first intention when he decided to climb up on the splendid building, but after many hours of meditation, tiredness took over him as he felt asleep.

A few minutes after, calls from below woke him up :

"Aang ! Where are you ?"

recognizing without any doubt the woman voice calling him, he stood up and jump off the rooftop, taking by the way his staff, before landing without a sound thanks to his airbending right behind the young girl.

"Hello Katara. He said suddenly to the girl who jumped with surprise.

-Aang ! You scared me, where were you ?

-On the rooftop. I was meditating. He answered, proud of him.

-On the... Well, anyway, everybody's looking for you since the morning, you said you'll be off for a few minutes, but you've disappeared for almost five hours, we were anxious.

-I guess I've fell asleep... He said trying to look like guilty while having a large smile.

-Of course... Whatever, come with me, let's reassure the others." Saying that, she kissed him on the cheek and took his hand, guiding him to the hall.

Aang smiled and thought back of the last happenings, war was over for a year now, the nations were rebuilding slowly while rediscovering ancients friendships, and, above all, he was dating the most beautiful girl in the world. After their kiss at Ba-Sing-se, they had started dating, and it was now about eleven months. Aang shivered remembering the first month of their relationship, at this time the couple didn't dare tell the others about them, mostly afraid that Sokka take it badly, like he always do. Finally, it was him who discovered them kissing, and the hours of reprimands were still hurting his memory... But at the end, things went back to normal and now, nobody was surprised anymore to find the two lovers kissing each overs passionately.

"Eh, return of the lost lover. Sokka's sarcastic voice roused him from his thoughts and he noticed that they were arrived in the hall.

-Shut up a little Sokka. Hurled his sister.

-When you'll have finished your childish squabbles, interrupt Zuko now Firelord, maybe we can consider going.

-Going ? Going where ? His friend remark finished to break Aang out of his reveries, he was now looking the others with questioning eyes, visibly his friends didn't see fit to remind him that information this morning.

-As always, twinkle-toes is totally lost. Said a young and blind girl behind him. Can someone remind him before I hit him ? She finished.

Zuko sighed and started to explain :

-Since you don't seem to remember, I'm going to make it quick, we all have a meeting with the generals and the leaders of the others countries to discuss the problem of the anti-Harmonization movement."

It was Aang's turn to sigh when he heard that word from Zuko's mouth, the anti-Harmonization movement... For reasons going from racism to the simple irritation of having lost their precious business – weapons production for example – including the will to "preserve the greatness of the all-mighty fire nation" and lot of stupid stuff like that, a group of indignant peoples, mostly fire nation aristocrats, had decided to rise against the recently established peace and fight against the actual countries to take back the lead of the world. Yet those times they were recruiting more and more "adepts", some reports were even stipulating that the remains of the Dai-Li had joined them, which had for result the anxiety of the governments and the populations. Of course, their main target was himself, given that he was the principal instigator of the Harmonization.

Aang followed then his friends to the council room where the generals were waiting, but once they arrived, their distraught faces worried them.

"What happened ? He asked, afraid of the answer.

He perfectly knew that during those troubled times with the actual strain, problems were widespread, but he sensed that this time, the problem was up to it, and it was Shinu, an old general who had pledged allegiance to the new fire lord – which is quite uncommon to mention it – who confirmed his worries :

-Azula escaped."

So that's the end of the first chapter, I don't know when I'll translate the others chapters for now because i have a lot of work. So, I hope we'll see again soon !


End file.
